cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivan Moldavi
}} Ivan Moldavi is the ruler of Pierconium and a founder and former emperor of the New Pacific Order, New Polar Order and New Sith Order alliances. History Ivan Moldavi was one of eight founding members of the New Pacific Order on January 26, 2006. On January 28, 2006 Vladimir wrote the first concept for NPO's first charter with an Emperor at the helm of the NPO. The next day the official first charter was written by Ivan and agreed upon by the Body Republic, the only thing left was to choose an Emperor. Both Ivan Moldavi and Vladimir were nominated to become Emperor, the poll was set up and Ivan Moldavi was elected as the first on January 29, 2006 with 9 votes for Ivan to Vladimirs 3. Ivan Moldavi ruled the New Pacific Order as Emperor for nine months, from its inception in late January 2006 until his retirement in September 2006 when Dilber succeeded Ivan. He brought immense prosperity to the alliance during his tenure, yet was one of the Cyberverse's most controversial figures. Many believe him to have led the NPO down the path of imperialism, injustice and manipulation - however, despite the controversy surrounding him, he commanded much respect from the cyberverse during his time in power. Ivan left the game for several months, but returned in December 2006. In addition to being Imperator Emeritus, Ivan Moldavi during times of war held the title of Commandante of the New Pacific Order, as per the War Powers Act. This gave him direct control over the Pacifican war machine and any cease fire negotiations. Ivan Moldavi used this power to command the NPO and its Initiative allies to victories in the Second and Third Great Wars. After the smaller NPO-ONOS War, Moldavi was appointed Viceroy of ONOS by Emperor Revenge, and shortly after that appointment the membership of ONOS granted him the office of Godfather. His arrival was heralded by some of the remaining members as a change for the better, however most former ONOS members, members of GUARD and members of Aegis alliances criticized the appointment. After ONOS "got back on its feet", Moldavi stepped down as Viceroy and returned his attention fully to the NPO. In August 2007 Moldavi was involved in a struggle for leadership of the NPO called the Moldavi Rebellion. After successfully removing TrotskysRevenge from power, Moldavi enjoyed a brief tenure as Emperor before being couped by Revenge a few days later. After a few weeks of discussion Moldavi was reinstated at his former rank into the New Pacific Order and maintains his position as Imperator Emeritus. He returned later in 2008 under the name of Imhotep of Sha Ka Ri. March 4, 2009 Ivan returned under his old persona and founded the New Sith Order. Under his lead, the New Sith Order quickly reached the 2 Million NS milestone in the first month of its existence. At the end of February 2010, in the wake of NSO's defeat in the TOP-C&G War, Ivan stepped down as Emperor of NSO, naming his replacement as LintWad. Return to Pacifica On January 26, 2011 Ivan returned to Cybernations under his familiar name, Ivan Moldavi of Pierconium, and applied to his original home in CN, the New Pacific Order. His application was met with mixed emotions due to his complicated relationship with the Order from the Moldavi Rebellion. The vast majority of the Body Republic were in overwhelming support of his re-admittance, however he repeatedly stated to the Body Republic that NPO leadership might not be as supportive. In the end Ivan Moldavi's application was accepted and he was once again a member of the New Pacific Order. He stayed throughout most of the Doom House-NPO War and was a vocal member of the Body Republic for wanting to know more about what was going on in the political arena surrounding the war. However in April 2011 Ivan once again departed the Order. As of December 2011 Ivan's resides in its own alliance, aptly named "Pierconium Propaganda Industries" on the blue sphere. Moldavites The Moldavi sprang forth from the infinite void beyond the known Cyberverse and brought with him War and Conquest. He created the race of ''The Red in his own image, loyal to him in all ways, invincible in Strength, never wavering in Pride. He spoke and they came into being. The holy herald Karpathos was first. He arrived from the void and spoke of Order and so it came to pass from Chaos came Order and that Order took form. Then came Vladimir, speaker of Truth, and with him a host of holy servants indoctrinated with the Bloodlust of the Sacred Past. These included the holy fathers BlackAdder, Mussolandia, Sir Paul and Iosef. Following behind was RedCommunist, Sei Pistole, Moscovy and a host of pureblood Reds that knew the call of Power and Order and heeded it swiftly. Next came the legion of Bureaucrats, Electron Sponge, Eli, Chron, Afslav and others, known for their efficiency in Governance and their brilliance in form. The Moldavi then created Tygaland in his own image and saw that his creation was good. He sent Tygaland out into the world to spread Order and assist those with none. Many others followed The Moldavi from the void, some that were opposed to his teachings were converted and saw the Order as Just. Some that were part of the Sparrowivan Sect that had always followed The Moldavi from time immemorial. All these and others came to serve and spread Order in the Cyberverse. Positions - Imperator Emeritus of the New Pacific Order - Imperator Emeritus of the New Polar Order file missing - Sith Imperator Emeritus of the New Sith Order War History *First Polar War - as Emperor of the NPO. *Citrus War - as Emperor of the NPO. *Red War - as Emperor of the NPO. *Second Polar War - as Emperor of the NPO Emperor the NpO. *Warpstorm War - as Emperor of the NPO and member of the NpO. *Great Patriotic War - as Emperor of the NPO and member of the NpO. *Great War II - as a member of both NPO and NpO. *Holy War of Farkistan - as a member of NPO. *Hacker War - as a member of NPO. *Great War III - as a member of both NPO and NpO. *The Alaskan Folly - as a member of NPO. *Green Civil War - as a member of NPO. *Copyright War - as a member of NPO. *NPO-ONOS War - as a member of NPO. *FAN-WUT War - as a member of NPO and NpO. *Unjust War - as a member of NpO. *NSO-CDC War - as the Emperor of NSO. *Karma War - as the Emperor of NSO. *NSO-RAD War - as the Emperor of NSO. *Bipolar War - as the Emperor of NSO. *TOP-C&G War - as the Emperor of NSO. *DH-NPO War - as a member of the NPO. *Dave War - as a member of NPO. Leadership Category:Individuals Category:Controversial Political Figures Category:Francoism Category:Leaders Category:Internet-based religions Category:Former member of New Polar Order Category:Former member of New Sith Order Category:Imperial Officers of the New Pacific Order